Broken Heart
by xxxBloodiedWolfPawxxx
Summary: Kyo reveals a secret, which backfires. What happens when it does? Rated for mild language and suicide.


**Alice- ok, another depressing one….**

**Yuki- is that all you write? depressing stories?**

**Alice- n-no**

**Kyo- doesnt seem like it**

**Alice- oh just read it!**

**Momiji- this isnt beta read by the way!**

**Kyo- whered you come from?**

**Alice- HUSH, SO THEY CAN READ! jeez….**

**Yuki- ok, ok!**

**Disclaimer: Get off my back! I own nothing!**

Why was everything so hard? Why couldn't anything be easy? Especially admitting his feelings. He was tough. Why couldn't he do it? Why did he instead, adorn his arms with cuts?

Because the cat and the rat were never meant to love each other.

He was going against everything he knew, loving Yuki. It wasn't natural. Wasn't normal.

Wasn't meant to be.

He sighed, staring out the window at the hypnotic rain. It numbed his brain. Gave him a break from the constant thoughts that scared him and drove him to creating another set of scars.

"Did you even hear me?" he realized Yuki was yelling at him and had slapped him. He could still feel the sting in his cheek.

"No," Kyo said looking down.

"I _said_ Kazuma called. He wants to see you dumbass," Yuki said with a cold look before walking away shaking his head.

Kyo looked after him and then back down. He wasn't going to see Kazuma. He had too much on his mind. He decided to just go to bed.

So he did.

The next morning Tohru, who had noticed his distress earlier in the week gently shook him awake.

"Kyo is something wrong?" she asked softly once he'd awaken.

"Huh? No why?" he lied.

"Well, you just seemed down yesterday, and after Yuki yelled at you, well, you seemed even more sad," she said her face becoming a faint pink.

"Oh, no I was just tired," he lied again, feeling guilty for lying to her, but doing it all the same.

"Oh, well then I'll go start breakfast, is there anything you want?" she asked going to the door.

"Not really." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Okay," she said giving him a sympathetic look and leaving.

'Great, she's on to me,' he thought standing, and deciding split second to go for a run. By the time he got back it was late morning and Yuki was just getting up. Kyo hurried past him and took a quick shower, and made it back into the kitchen in time for breakfast.

"So what are everyone's plans for the day?" Shigure asked, like usual.

"I was going to go shopping and then go to Uo's for the night," Tohru reported cheerfully.

"I'm not doing anything, I'll go with you," Kyo said quickly before Yuki could speak up.

"Thank you Kyo!" she said with a bright smile. Yuki rolled his eyes at Kyo with a smirk.

"I need to run into town and get a few things for my garden, but then I'm going to work on my homework," Yuki said turning his attention back to the conversation.

"Sounds like fun!" Shigure said with a grin.

"What about you? Gonna terrorize your editor some more?" Kyo snapped, as he bit off a piece of toast.

"No!" Shigure cried in mock horror. "I'm going to visit with Aya for the afternoon."

"Have fun," Yuki grunted as he finished, excused himself and took his plate to the kitchen. Shigure followed suit, and finally Kyo and Tohru finished, so he helped her with the dishes. They got them done quickly and made it out the door with time to spare.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Kyo asked, feeling guilty enough he decided to come clean.

"Yes, you know that," she said. "Is everything alright?"

"Um, I, uh, like Yuki," Kyo said forcing it out. He watched Tohru process the information before her face lit up with a huge grin.

"That's wonderful!" she cried.

"It… is?" Kyo said confused.

"Well, if he were to like you back then you two wouldn't have to fight, and then, well the house would seem a little happier!" she said brightly.

"Slight problem," Kyo said staring at the ground, "The cat and the rat aren't supposed to like each other. It's not supposed to happen, and before you ask, because that's how it is. That's how it's always been. And always will be."

"Well, couldn't you still say something to him? I mean it's worth a try at least," she said, "Besides, you two will be alone tonight, so why not tell him then?"

Kyo sighed. "I guess it's worth a try." It was silent the rest of the way, and on the way back.

Tohru and Shigure left at almost the same time. Kyo waited until after dinner to say anything to Yuki, giving himself time to get a little courage.

"Y-Yuki," Kyo said. That was enough to get the rat to turn. Kyo never called Yuki by name. EVER.

"What?" Yuki snapped, giving him a cold stare.

"I… I, um… _I love you_," Kyo said, feeling a little relieved once it was out.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Yuki said, a shocked expression covering his face as the blood seemed to drain from it.

"Y-Yeah," Kyo said carefully.

Yuki's shock turned to rage.

"YOU DUMBASS! HOW RETARDED ARE YOU? YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER DAMMIT! YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T TELL AKITO!" he screamed as he punched Kyo in the gut and then the face, causing him to fall to the floor in shock. He hadn't expected Yuki to react like that.

Not at all.

Kyo just got up and wordlessly left the room. The rejection was too much.

Too much.

He dug through his desk, tears falling rapidly down his face. He finally found a knife that Kazuma had given him years ago. Now he held it up to his chest ready to get away from the pain.

After whispering a few goodbyes to no one in particular he shoved hard on the blade. His breath rushed from him as the blade went in smoothly. He barely had time to blink before he hit the floor and was gone.

No one found him until the next day when Shigure went to get him up. At first there wasn't going to be a funeral, but Kazuma decided to do one anyway behind Akito's back.

"Yuki, are you going to go?" Tohru asked when she heard the news of the funeral.

"Probably not. No one would expect me to. Nor would he want me too," Yuki replied.

Tohru then couldn't hold her anger and hurt in.

"He loved you! Whatever you said to him broke his heart Yuki! I'm betting that was why he killed himself!" she let a few seconds go by before she growled, "It's your fault he's dead!" Then as if realizing what she had said she scrambled to apologize. "Oh Yuki I'm so sorry!"

He just walked from the room. He went to the nearest window and leaned out letting the wind mess up his hair.

'_Is she right? Is it really my fault he's dead?_' For a few seconds Yuki didn't want to believe it. But it was the truth. No way around it.

That was when he decided to go to the funeral.

When the service ended he stayed back and went up the casket where Kyo laid, looking peaceful.

"Kyo, I'm sorry." He couldn't think of what else to say. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think, you would, well you know." He then sighed and turned away. He walked out of the small church and looked up at the clouds. It had been raining all day. Now the rain stopped and the sun slowly came out.

Yuki smiled slightly and sat on the steps.

"You sneaky bastard."

Yuki looked up to see Akito staring at him, crazy eyed, pointing a gun straight at him. Yuki paled.

"You thought you would hold a funeral for that wretched cat anyway?" Akito said moving closer to Yuki.

"I-It wasn't my idea!" he cried. "I was just asked to come!"

"Why? You should have told me instead!"

"I-I was going to but-"

"But what? He was too good a friend?"

"No I-"

"Quit lying!" Akito shrieked. By now a few people had come out to see what the yelling was, and now they stood there shocked.

"Akito I'm-"

"SHUT UP!" Akito screamed pulling the trigger. Yuki's eyes widened as he looked down to see the blood spreading from his chest, and back up to Akito, before he slipped out of consciousness.

It all seemed to move in slow-motion for Tohru who rushed forward to try and catch Yuki, though Hatori beat her there.

Akito had dropped the gun and split, but no one seemed to notice.

For a few minutes, no one even thought to call the police. Finally some had the brain fart and called. It was a few hours before Tohru saw Yuki again. He was still out cold, and the doctors couldn't do much once the bullet was removed until he woke up.

"Yuki," Tohru said. She had been talking to him for hours. On the inside he heard her, but felt like he was either fading, or slipping away, so he couldn't answer.

"We're all really worried. Please, please wake up. I don't think I could handle losing someone else."

'Tohru, I'm sorry!' he thought. It was the best he could do. He felt himself slipping faster now. There was no way to stop it.

Finally he slipped free of his body, and instantly, he knew he couldn't go back.

'Oh well,' he thought, even as Tohru started crying. He felt sorry, but he knew there really wasn't anything he could do about it. Couldn't stop himself from fading from the hospital room to a path in the woods, with a really bright light at the end.

'Damn,' he thought. He was surprised when he saw his thoughts floating above his head. 'That's really cool.'

'Yuki.' He looked up as if he felt the words that hung above the former cat's head. He stood right in front of what could be called the tunnel of light.

'Kyo?' Yuki was surprised. Why was Kyo still here?

'Yuki, why are you here?' Kyo asked which made Yuki want to laugh oddly enough.

'Um, Akito shot me at your funeral,' Yuki thought sheepishly for no reason.

'Oh…' Kyo then smiled and walked over to Yuki. 'That's gotta suck.'

'Just a little.'

Kyo laughed.

'I still love you, you know.' Kyo said his smile fading.

'I had a feeling, and Kyo, I'm so sorry. If I had known what that would do to you I-'

'Are you trying to apologize?' That made Kyo laugh again.

'Why are you laughing?'

'It's cute, I'm sorry,' Kyo said a ghost of a smile on his face.

'I love you Yuki.'

For a few seconds Yuki looked down, but when he looked back up he had a small smile on his face.

'I love you too Kyo.' Kyo smiled, took his hand, and gently led him into the light.

**Kyo- you bitch.**

**Alice- IM SORRY!**

**Yuki- why did I have to die?**

**Kyo- who cares about you! im not sissy enough to kill myself!**

**Alice- would you-**

**Both- HOW DARE YOU!**

**Alice- *cowers* um, please review so I can be better…. Oh, btw, I edited just for you my single reviwer…..**

**Momiji- ice cream!**

**All- OFF TOPIC!**

**Momiji- *grins* bye! *waves***


End file.
